


Dating and Sports Don't Mix

by writer812



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer812/pseuds/writer812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a junior at Republic City High and is an all around athlete who's on her way to playing for a big university. She doesn't want to date anyone, so she says. She's known Asami for practically her whole life. Asami tells herself her and Korra are just friends and Korra tells herself the same thing. What happens when Korra realizes what she really wants? Omegaverse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my readers! First off, the first six chapters of this story is already posted on fan fiction. I'm finding that I like "Archive of our own" better so expect updates on this website. But anyways on to the good stuff *evil laugh* this story is going to be an omegaverse. It's korrasami because who doesn't love them! :) let me know how I did on my first omegaverse story! Updates...um lol...I'm not the best with those. But anyways enjoy!

Korra was on Republic City High's basketball team, wrestling team, and swim team. She was an all around athlete and an alpha. So of course, all of the boys were over her and the girls were over her. This was her junior year and she's already gotten multiple scholarship offers from big universities. Her best friends Bolin and Mako played football and it was also their junior year. Opal played volleyball. Kuvira played basketball with Korra as well. Asami, well what couldn't Asami do?! She was on the state champ dance team, cheerleading team, robotics team, top of her science class, just to name a few.  
Korra walked into the high school immediately met by omega scents. Their scents never did appeal to Korra. She had to practically fight her way through the group of girls that had surrounded her. When Korra had arrived at her locker, she had found the gang waiting on her there. Bolin and Opal went out, Mako went out with a girl named Mailee, Kuvira and Bataar, then Asami and Iroh. Korra didn't mind not dating anyone, in fact, she didn't want to. She thought dating would just get in the way of her goals. To top it all off, she was not trying to be a sire at seventeen years old. Not to mention, she didn't like anyone. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Korra I missed you!" Bolin ran to Korra and pulled her into a crushing bear hug.

  
"Bo...you just saw me like two days ago." Korra pried Bolin off of her.

  
"Bro relax don't injure her!" Mako slapped Bolin's arm.

  
"Ow! Mako! And I know Korra. It's you took a long time getting to school today and I didn't see you this weekend like I normally do." Bolin glared at Mako.

  
"I know Bolin, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, and it took me a long time to get to my locker because there was a group of girls surrounding me." Korra opened her locker to get her books out."

  
"Korra when are you actually going to give them a chance?" Mako asked.

  
Korra sighed. "Mako, you know how I feel about dating. I don't like anyone here and I don't want to date anyone."

  
Opal took a side glance at Asami, to see her hands tighten around her backpack. Asami mouthed "what" to Opal and shot her a glare. Opal pulled Asami into the nearest bathroom.

  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Asami. Don't act dumb.

  
"Just tell me Opal." Asami was getting irritated. She didn't have time for Opal's games.

  
"You like Korra." Opal smirked.

  
"I do not." Asami had a faint blush on her face. "If I liked Korra, which I don't, I would be with Korra. But I like Iroh."

  
"Asami, you know damn well that you're dating Irroh as an excuse because Korra doesn't want to date anyone." Opal was still smirking.

  
_I don't like Korra. I mean she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's always been there for me. Sure she's strong, athletic, and has a great scent, but those are just friendly feelings. Well maybe—_

  
"ASAMI! Helloooo are you there?!" Opal was frantically waving her hand in from of Asami's face.

  
"What? Y-Yeah I'm here." Asami had taken a deep breath because she was just caught day dreaming.

  
"Day dreaming about your Alpha?" Opal was still smirking.

  
"No Opal. Korra doesn't like me and I don't like her. We're just really close friends."

  
"Mhm. Really close friends who have been dancing circles around each other since Korra hit puberty." This made Asami blush madly. "And plus Irroh is a beta, Korra is an alpha. AND let's not forget every time you start your heat, she doesn't come to school, even when you wear you suppressants."

  
"Okay fine Opal. You have valid points, but I still like Irroh. Can we talk about this later?" Asami started walking out. "Sure, but I'm never letting this go until you admit that you're head over heals for Korra."

When Opal and Asami arrived back to there lockers, which was right next to Korra's, everyone was gone except for Korra. Asami's eyes narrowed because Korra was talking to Ashley, the co captain of the cheerleading team. And...Korra was actually laughing. _Why is she talking to Ashley?! Korra never talks to her? Why now?_ Opal tapped on Asami's shoulder. And whispered "Better go get your alpha."

"Opal we're just friends. And if Korra needed to be saved she would look my way, like always."

  
Right after Asami said that Korra gave a dire glance towards Asami. Asami knew that look. Ashley started backing Korra into her locker, and put her arms around Korra's neck. Korra was a good 5'11 and way taller than Ashely. Asami walked over to where Ashley and Korra were standing. Asami kissed Korra on the cheek.

  
"If you would exscuse us Ashley, but I need to borrow my Alpha for a minute." Asami smirked at Ashley.

  
"Oh. Sure. Bye." Ashley gave one last glare at Asami before leaving.

  
"T-Thanks. Nice save." Korra stuttered. She was a bit overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

  
"Just doing my job." Asami winked.

  
Opal walked over after watching what just happened. She smirked at Asami, who in return gave her a glare.  
Opal turned to Korra. "Sup erecto. Not feeling Ashley huh?"

  
Korra's blush was really visible. Both Asami and Opal had to giggle at the joke."Opal! You promised you wouldn't speak of that anymore! That was 8th grade! I-I didn't know that, you know...Asami hugging me would...you know." Korra started rubbing her neck.

  
"Well I'm going to class." Opal smirked and walked off still laughing. She had the same class as the rest of the crew for first hour, but Korra and Asami basically had all of their classes together. Korra looked at Asami, to find her still giggling from Opal's joke.

"Asami! That wasn't even that funny! It was 8th grade and I didn't know how to control my body at the time!" Korra was pouting.

  
"I know Korra, your face was priceless." Asami laughed again.

  
"Oh and is everything okay? I mean you and Opal left for the bathroom quickly." Korra asked.

  
"Oh y-yeah. Everything is fine. She just...needed to ask me something." Asami turned to close her locker.  
"What was it?" Korra asked.

  
Asami was a bit flush. "Umm...you don't wanna know."

  
"Oohhhh okay. Ready to walk to class?"

  
"Yep one sec." _Hmm I wonder if I hug Korra, we she still get a little flush. Won't that be wrong since I'm with Irroh. Screw it! What's a little friendly fun right?_ Asami turned around and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra was always shorter than Asami, until 9th grade when she sprouted like a giant. Asami brought their bodies close together. She whispered seductively in Korra's ear. "Do I still turn you on?" Asami smirked.

  
"Um...um...I-I w-well..." Korra couldn't even form a sentence. Her face was even more red than before. Asami let go and started laughing. Korra felt her member started to throb. She looked down. She was wearing joggers and a tshirt. There was a very faint bulge in her joggers. She stood there dazed that Asami would try something like that. She quickly readjusted her joggers, thinking Asami didn't notice. When they started walking to class, Korra put her books in front of her very faint bulge, just to be safe. Asami quirked an eyebrow, but Korra didn't respond to it. Wait...did I just turn Korra on? She did adjust her joggers and blushed a lot. _Maybe Opal is right. Nah probably not, alphas have a hard time controlling themselves anyway._

  
Lunch came quick enough. Korra was starving. The crew all sat down together. Everyone was with their boyfriend or girlfriend, while Korra who didn't mind, just sat next to Opal. Korra couldn't help notice that Asami and Iroh were bickering while everyone else was talking. Their relationship wasn't going too well. Opal smirked at Korra.

  
"Korra...you know your joggers are pulled very low, I can practically see your boxers." Korra looked down.

  
_Oh shit! I forgot to readjust my boxers from this morning._ "Oh heh. Yeah oops." Korra smiled sheepishly.

  
"What happened? Who turned you on?" Opal was still smirking. If anyone Korra could trust, it was Opal and Asami. She told them everything, but when she ever had a problem with dating or controlling herself, she would tell Opal. It's not that she didn't trust Asami, it was the fact that she couldn't trust herself around Asami while telling her those things.

  
"Ugh." Korra groaned. "It's a long story. You started it. I'll just tell you later."

  
Everyone was almost done with their food. Then the topic of homecoming came up. Korra groaned internally. Bolin looked at Korra who was on her phone.

  
"Korra, who are you taking to homecoming?" Bolin eagerly asked.

  
"Bolin you know how I feel about that. And I'm not going."

  
"WHAT?!" The crew said in unison.

  
"Korra have fun. Go and be a teenager. Go get some girls, have a drink or two." Opal suggested. "Oh Asami, that reminds me, I won't be able to go to homecoming." Irroh said nonchalantly.

  
Asami was getting tired of Iroh's games. She's becoming aware that he's been more and more distant with her. "Whatever Iroh."

  
"But I might make it there for your after party!" Iroh kissed Asami on the top of her head and walk out of the cafeteria.

"Sooo, now that you aren't going and Asami isn't going...why don't you go together?" Opal asked. Asami blushed. She looked at Korra, who had looked at Opal.

"Umm we'll be right back guys!" Korra pulled Opal into the hallway.

"Opal what the hell are you doing?! Asami has a boyfriend!" Korra exclaimed.

"Relax! Iroh is an asshole and I know how you feel about Asami."

"Yes he is an asshole and I don't like Asami. Sure she's turned me on once or twice, but we're just friends."

Opal narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean twice?"

"Heh. That's actually why my boxers were showing and my joggers were readjusted. She hugged meme earlier, in a playful, seductive way...and I kinda got flustered and it happened again."

"You like her. That's why you've turned down every other girl. Because you're waiting for her." Opal told Korra. "

Whatever Opal. We're just friends. Let's get back to the table before they think something is wrong." They walked back to the table and everyone gave Korra a look.

"What?" She asked them.

"Well what's your answer?" Mako asked.

"Okay look guys. This is between me and Asami and I told you I don't wanna go with anyone and not her either." She chanced a look at Asami who was looking right back at her. Everyone walked off to their classes. Asami left Korra, which was odd because they had the same classes together. Asami didn't even speak to Korra, and when Korra tried to talk to her, she gave her one word answers. The day ended, but Korra felt that Asami was mad at her. The next few days went by and Opal told Korra that she had messed up. On Friday, Korra decided to text Asami.

**Korra (3:00pm): hey Asami (read 3:30pm)**

**Korra (3:50pm): okay Asami, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things at the table.**

**Asami (3:55pm): it's fine Korra.**

**Korra (3:57pm): no it's not. You're my best friend and I really messed up. So can I come over to like apologize to you in person? You don't even have to let me in your house.**

**Asami (3:58pm): okay. Korra (4:00pm): great I'm on my way now**

With that Korra left the house. _I have something in mind._


	2. Roses, Bulges, and Dresses

While Korra was in her Jeep Wrangler, she called Opal. I need to see if Opal thinks this is a good idea before I do this.

  
"Hey erecto." Said Opal. Korra could practically see her smirking through the phone  
line,

  
"Ugh Opal! I don't have time for games!" 

  
"Uh oh, what's going on?"

  
"Okay...so I feel really bad for being an ass to Asami, and I feel bad for her relationship with Iroh going down hill..." Korra started.

  
"Yeah...okay...what are you saying?"

  
"Sooo...I'm gonna ask Asami to homecoming. BUT as friends of course. Just to make up being a jerk to her."

  
"About damn time Korra! You made good timing too! Homecoming is in another three weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to practice controlling yourself." Opal laughed.

  
"Opal! Wait what if she says no and doesn't forgive me? Oh my gosh! Nope! I'm not asking her anymore. I'm going back home." Korra was about to turn her car around and go back home.

  
"Stop! Korra! Really?! You're going with her. She'll say yes and this is Asami we're talking about. You guys have been best friends for the longest, she's probably already forgiven you."

  
"Okay...well what about Iroh? Do you think he'll mind?" Korra asked Opal.

  
"Nope. They're gonna break up soon anyway. Asami has been talking to me about it."  
Opal confessed.

  
"Wait really?! How come she didn't tell me?" Korra was a bit hurt that Asami didn't tell  
her.

  
"Well maybe you should ask her that. But anyways how are you gonna ask her?"

  
"Um...well I'm actually on my way to a flower shop to pick up some roses, then I'm gonna buy her a mini robot, and a sketchbook...and inside the sketchbook it's gonna say 'I know I've been a real jerk lately, but will you do your best friend the honor of going to homecoming with her?' Is that too much?" Korra tentatively asked.

  
"Oh my gosh Korra?! You're smooth! You and Asami will be going out in no time!"

  
"Okay Opal. Chill. Asami and I are just friends! Ilk text you and let you know how it  
goes. Bye." Korra hung up.

  
After Korra had talked to Opal, she rushed to the flower shop to buy some roses. She knew that roses were Asami's favorite type of flower. They were expensive, but Korra could care less, because Korra's family owned Adidas. So they were rich. She drove to Toys R Us next, to get the rest of the items. Wow I used to love this place. Okay, let's see, I should get a remote controlled Robot...shit I'm awesome. Korra had to laugh at herself. She found the biggest remote controlled robot and sketchpad, then bought it. Then she was on her way to Asami's house, or should I say mansion. Korra and Asami practically lived in the same gated neighborhood. Asami's father owned a multi billion dollar company and Asami was the heiress, so of course they lived in the same area. Korra was always over Asami's house and Asami was always Korra's house. Korra drove through Asami's gate and pulled in her driveway. She pulled the robot out of the  box and quickly put batteries in the controller and put it in a big tope bag. Then she put the roses and sketchpad in the huge rope bag. She walked up to Asami's house and rung the doorbell. _I hope she says yes. I mean if not it's okay, at least she'll know I_ _tried. We're going as friends so it doesn't even—_ The door opened, snapping her out of her thoughts. Asami stood there with her hair wet, with a tank top and sweatpants on. Korra gulped. Asami smelled like lavender. Okay Korra control yourself. She's your best friend.

  
"You can come in." Asami said, gesturing for Korra to come inside.

  
"T-Thanks. I brought you a sandwich." Korra handed Asami her sandwich.

  
"Thanks." They walked up to Asami's room. Korra had to lug her tope bag upstairs.

  
"Is that what took you so long?" Asami asked gesturing to her sandwich.

  
"Well not exactly...look Asami I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff about going to homecoming with you. It was wrong of me and it was stupid. And I care too much to lose you over something dumb that I said. I'm sorry." Korra looked at Asami with pleading eyes.

  
"It's okay Korra. It really is. I forgive you, it's just I was a little hurt when you said it. But I'm over it and you know You can't get rid of me that easy." Asami laughed.

  
"Phew. I was really scared for a minute." Korra sighed and took a deep breath.

  
"Yeah it's okay, I don't even wanna go to homecoming anymore." Asami said sitting on her bed. Korra's eyes grew really wide.

  
"O-Oh i-is it that you don't wanna go without going with Iroh?" Korra asked.

   
"Nope. Well it depends on who's asking me. I'm just not in the mood. But anyways, what's in that big bag of yours?" Asami asked laughing.

  
_Should I still ask her? Well I mean she did already forgive me so I don't need to ask her_ _anymore. Fuck it. What's one night going out with your best friend right? That is...if she_ _says yes_. "I don't know if I should show you anymore." Korra said looking down.

  
"Korra, you know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge." Asami gave a reassuring smile.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Positive. Now show me." Asami laughed again.

  
"Okay, well can you turn around...please?" Asami quirked and eyebrow. "It's nothing bad I promise." Asami did as she was told and turn around. Korra quickly took out the robot and put the flowers and the sketchbook in its hand. _Okay here I go._  Korra took a deep breath. "You can turn around now." The robot was right behind Asami when she turned around. Asami looked at the robot with stunned eyes. "I know you just said that you didn't wanna go, and I total,y understand if you don't wanna go with me. And when I said I didn't wanna go with you at the table, well...I lied. I would love to go with you, but I was nervous and angry and frustrated all at the same time. So yeah...I understand if you don't wanna go with me." Korra waited for an answer.

  
"Korra, I...I don't know what to say." Asami choked out.

  
"It's okay, it was worth a try right. Um...I'm gonna go and you can keep all that stuff, it's yours." Korra gave a small smile. Before grabbing her phone and standing up. _Say something Asami! You're letting her go! You know you want to go with her! Just go! You and Iroh are basically broken up anyways_.

  
"Wait Korra!" Asami said walking towards her.

  
"Yeah?" Korra turned around. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

  
"I would love to go with you! I didn't mean to seem like I didn't wanna go earlier. I was just speechless. I didn't expect this out of you! This is such a great homecoming proposal!" Korra put her hands on Asami's back, trying to control her thoughts.

  
"Oh yeah. Heh. Are you sure you want to go?" Korra asked.

  
"I'm positive." Asami pulled away and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra and Asami both blushed. "Why don't we go shopping this weekend?"

  
"I'm down. Sounds good to me." Korra said sitting down.

  
"This means a lot to me Korra." Asami said taking her sketchbook out of the robot's hands.

  
"No problem."

  
"Wait come here let's take a picture of this!" Asami whipped out her selfie stick. Korra awkwardly stood next to Asami, not touching her. Asami rolled her eyes and grabbed Korra's arm and put it around her waist. "You're gonna have to be this close when we take homecoming pictures, might as well get used to it."

  
"Ha right." Korra and Asami both smiled. _I'm so glad I'm a few inches taller than her. Puberty is awesome! Let's just hope my little friend want show up anymore._  They talked about homecoming and watched a movie. By the time Korra left, it was 1:00am. She drove through her gate, parked, and went inside of her mansion. Her servants greeted her, and she went straight to her room.

  
**Korra (1:12am): it was a success Opal!**

  
**Opal (1:16am): congrats erecto! Told ya!**

  
**Korra (1:17am): -__- okay chill Opal. We're supposed to be going shopping tmw**

  
**Opal (1:19am): that's great! Have fun you two lovebirds :)**

  
_Opal is so irritating. Oh that reminds me I don't know where we're going or what time_ _Asami wants me to pick her up tomorrow. Maybe I should text her._ Just when she was about to text Asami, Korra received 600 Instagram notifications that she hadn't even noticed. Korra had posted the homecoming picture saying "homecoming with one and only Asami Sato *blue and green heart emojis*. Asami had posted the picture of her and Korra commenting "I guess I am going to homecoming with my alpha. *heart eyes, blushing emoji, and laughing emoji*" those words "my alpha" melted Korra. _She's my best friend, that's normal._

  
**Korra (1:20am): hey Asami, sorry if you're sleep, but where are we going tomorrow and** **what time?**

  
**Asami (1:22am): Korra you should know by now, I'm not sleep at this time. And I have** **some places in mind ;) but I'm not telling you**

  
**Korra (1:23am): you're evil! ...and are you sure Iroh won't mind me taking you?**

**Asami (1:24am): don't worry about Iroh! That night is about you and me!**

  
**Korra (1:25am): alr, so what time am I picking you up tmw?**

  
**Asami (1:26am): hmm how's 10:00am?**

  
**Korra (1:27am): mornings are evilllll! Okay I'll be by at 10:00**

  
**Asami (1:27am): sounds good!**

  
Korra received more Instagram notifications. She received a ton of heart eyes under her picture. She also received comments like "you guys are so cute!" Korra dozed off into a deep sleep. _"Korra I had a great time with you at homecoming!"_

  
_"Me too, but I think you're drunk." Korra walked Asami inside to make sure she got to_ _bed okay. Asami put her arms around Korra's neck. Then all of a sudden, Asami's heat_ _came on. Korra's eyes went wide._

_"Asami, I should go. You're drunk, and your heat just came on."_

_"No, I'm sober enough to know that I need you here with me."_

  
_"I don't want to take advantage of you. I care too much about you."_

  
_"Then let's show each other how much we care." They both leaned in. Lips locking._ _Korra ran her hands down to Asami's hips_. *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

  
Korra jolted up out of her bed. It was 9:30am. She groaned. _Wow that was some dream._ She felt throbbing in between her legs, she looked down to see she had a huge bulge coming from her boxers. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping the cold water would calm things down. She thought about the dream. _I hope that doesn't happen. Well I mean it wouldn't be bad—stop! Bad Korra! She has a_ _boyfriend, I think. We just have to be super careful and I pray to Ravaa that her heat_ _doesn't come._ Korra got out the shower to find her bulge was still there. Ugh why did they have to happen now?! She put on a pair of sweatpants, and a tshirt, grabbed her keys then ran out the house. She decided it was best to wait in the car for Asami, to let her bulge go down. Asami came out the house with leggings, and a tshirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage and a small amount of makeup. When Asami got in the car, she couldn't help but to noticed Korra's bulge.

  
"Umm Korra? Is everything alright?" Asami asked quirking her eyebrow.

  
"Let's not talk about it. I had...a rough morning." Korra drove off to the first stop. It was the biggest mall around, and had tons of stores. Asami wanted to wear red and of  course Korra didn't mind. Asami found a variety of red dresses and went to go try them on. She insisted for Korra to wait inside of the dressing area while she tried them on. The first dress Asami tried on was a red fitting dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

  
"Okay Korra, how's it look?" Asami asked smiling.

  
Korra turned around and was speechless. "Umm...wow...y-you look...great!" Korra said rubbing her neck. Asami giggled and tried on the next few dresses. _This is torture. Who knew dress shopping with your best friend would be hell, but a good kind of hell, if that's makes sense._ They went to a few more dress stores. As usual, Asami wanted her in the dressing room area.

"How's this?" Asami twirled in her red dress. It again hugged all the right curves, showed just the right amount of cleavage, and to tope it off, it had real ruby rhinestones on it. Korra literally died and went to heaven. The dress really brought out the color in Asami's eyes.

  
"It's...you look...stunning." Korra choked out.

  
"Korra you've literally said that every time I've tried on a dress. I'm beginning to think you're just saying that." Asami laughed. She started to walk back in the dressing room, but Korra grabbed her wrist.

  
"No I'm not just saying that. You look great every day, but in these dresses...I mean wow you're absolutely gorgeous. I was just afraid I was gonna say something stupid and embarrass myself. Iroh is lucky to have you." Korra blushed and cleared her throat. "That's just my opinion of course."

  
Asami blushed but tried to hide it. "You're so sweet Korra. Thanks, it means a lot."

  
Asami walked back in her dressing room. _Well, I guess this is the dress I'm getting._ _She's such a smooth alpha. I honestly think Iroh is cheating on me with Ashley. Is it_ _just me or did Korra have a small bulge in her pants when I came out of the dressing_ _room? Whatever probably nothing._ Asami walked out of the dressing room.

  
"Okay I'm ready. We can look for shoes next week." Asami said.

  
"Okay cool. What dress are you getting?" Korra eagerly asked.

  
"The one you drooled over." Asami smirked.

  
Korra's eyes went wide. "Wha-What?! I did not!"

  
"Relax. I'm just teasing. Ready to go look for your stuff?"

  
"Fine." Korra was still pouting.

  
They paid for Asami's dress, then went to a tux shop for Korra. Korra didn't care about picking out a tux, so she let Asami help her, since she was a fashion expert. Once Asami picked out a few tuxes, she went into the dressing room area with Korra. The tailor helped with Korra's measurements.

  
"Ma'am, I'm gonna need her to take her shirt off, just to make sure we have the right sizes. You can leave if you want" The old man said to Asami. Asami and Korra both blushed.

  
"I'll just wait outside." Asami walked back to wear the tuxes were. Asami couldn't lie, she didn't mind seeing Korra, as her best friend of course, but she felt it would be a little awkward. The man had Korra take her shirt off, until she was just in her bra. Korra's chest was basically flat. She could pass for a boy anytime, but she kept her hair in a short bob. The man took her measurements and told Asami it was okay to come back in. When Asami walked in, Korra had on a dress shirt and dress pants, but the shirt  wasn't buttoned up, it was completely open. Korra was still in her sports bra, but her abs were showing. She had the perfect v line. Asami gulped. _Oh my Ravaa! She looks_ _hot! Asami stop! Get a hold of yourself! You always knew your best friend was toned,_ _but...she's gotten even more muscular_. Korra buttoned up her shirt.

  
"Welp, how do I look?"

  
"Wow Korra...you look great! Um handsome!" Asami squeezed out.

   
Korra laughed. "Ha! Now you sound like me. I think I'm just gonna get this one."

  
"Sounds good to me and you really do look great Korra." Asami smiled.

  
"Thanks." Korra decided on a red Burberry shirt and the black tux with vest.

  
After they got their clothes, they decided to get something to eat, since they were in the mall for 5 hours. They chose Narook's since Korra wanted water tribe food and that was the best place in town.

  
"So um...I've been meaning to ask you something." Korra said.

  
"What is it?" Asami quirked an eyebrow.

  
"Why didn't you tell me about Iroh? You told Opal, but I thought we were close?"

  
Asami sighed. She didn't expect Korra to bring this up. "I was mad at you. And I was eventually gonna tell you, but I never got around to it."

  
"Oh. Okay." Korra looked down at her water.

  
Asami knew that Korra was a little hurt by this, just by her tone. "I don't know, I just don't like it when people, especially you see me as being weak."

  
"Asami, you know I don't see you weak. You're like the strongest person ever. And I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me anything. I'm all ears." Korra put her hand over Asami's.

  
"I know Korra. I appreciate that so much. Iroh and I have been having problems, and I think he's cheating on me, so I'm gonna break up with him soon. I don't feel the same way. I'm just not happy with him."  _Holy shit! Wait no I'm not happy about this. Well I am because she said she's not happy. We'll I'll be there for her as her best friend._ "Wow. I'm sorry. You deserve better and you deserve to be happy." 

  
"Thank you Korra." Korra realized she still had her hand over Asami's and quickly removed it. She took a sip of her water, and when she looked up out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that almost made her choke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter as promised. Wow, first off, I just wanna say I appreciate ALL of the comments. You guys are truly loved <3 Anyways tomorrow I will post the third chapter! :) and I also apologize for and grammar/structural errors.


	4. I didn't do it

Korra nearly choked on her water. Iroh is such an asshole. He's cheating on her! Wait should I tell her if she didn't want me knowing about Iroh in the first place? Screw it I'll just tell her. Korra glared at Iroh's direction. He had on his hood, so he would be harder to see. Korra squinted. Wait! That's...that's Ashley! Why would she do that to Asami?! Asami's sensed Korra's distress scent coming from her.

  
"Korra? What's wrong?." Asami asked putting her hand over Korra's, which immediately calmed her down.

  
"I don't know if it's my place to tell you." Korra mumbled.

  
Asami turned around to see what Korra was looking at. Asami immediately felt embarrassed. _I knew he was cheating on me._

  
"Asami? Do you wanna leave?"

  
"No. Let's stay and eat our food. I have something in mind for him, on Monday."

  
"I can't believe him! I should go over there and knock his brains out!" Korra proceeded to stand up, but was caught by Asami grabbing her arm.

  
"Korra it's okay. Don't worry. I have something in mind."  
Korra and Asami ate their food, trying to keep their minds on good things. Korra pulled up to Asami's gate. By time she had pulled up, it was only 7pm.

  
"Do you wanna stay? You're more than welcome and it's not that late." Asked Asami.

  
"Um, I probably shouldn't. I have basketball training tomorrow morning."

  
"Oh okay." Asami looked a little disappointed, but she got out of Korra's Jeep.

  
"Well...I guess I can stay a little while." Korra flashed her a smile.

  
They walked inside of Asami's mansion and went to her theater room. Korra flopped on the couch, while Asami flipped through the tv channels. I hate Iroh for cheating on Asami. The way he kissed Ashely ugh! Korra was snapped out of her thoughts by Asami putting her hand on top of Korra's. Asami again sensed Korra's scent.

  
"Sorry." Korra mumbled.

  
"Korra, I told you I'm gonna get Iroh back." Asami reassured Korra.

  
Korra sighed. "I know. I know."

  
Asami was starting to get cold. It was only 46 degrees and no need to turn the heat on. So she scooted next to Korra and nuzzled in her arms. Korra blushed and visibly tensed. Easy Korra. Control yourself. Remember she is just your best friend. Asami noticed that Korra tensed when she scooted closer. Asami lean up.

  
"I'm sorry if that was awkward. I just got a little cold. I'll go get a blanket." Asami stood up.

  
Korra grabbed Asami's wrist. "NO! I I-I mean it's okay. You can lay on me. I was just startled."  
Asami sat back down and nuzzled next to Korra again.

  
"Mmm, you're warm." Asami nuzzled into Korra a little more.

  
"Heh. Thanks."

  
They stayed like that for an hour. Asami had changed the channel to Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1. It was on the part where Edward and Bella had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon. Korra felt like she was about to die. _Is this room getting hotter or is it just me? I need to really control my thoughts now because I don't want my little friend popping up, especially when Asami is this close to me. Maybe if I shift my body a little, I can get more comfortable._ Korra slowly shifted her body. This didn't go unnoticed. Asami left her head up to look at Korra. Just then the scene where Edward and Bella slept together came on the screen. Korra looked down at Asami. Their eyes locked. They slowly leaned in until... Asami's phone rang. Korra immediately came to her senses and pulled back. Asami picked up her phone and groaned.

  
"It's Iroh." Asami frowned.

  
Korra frowned as well. "He's an asshole Asami."

  
Asami giggled. "Doesn't everyone know that by now."

  
Korra was still flustered about what was just about to happen. "Um it's getting late anyway, so I should go." Korra said getting up.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yeah I'm positive. But I'll see you tomorrow. We only live a few houses down from each other." Korra laughed.

  
"Yeah. Right. I'll walk you to the door." They got up and walked to the front door.

  
"Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" Korra gave Asami a quick hug, then ran to her Jeep. When she got in her car, she had to take a few deep breaths. What have I gotten myself into? She backed up and drove off to her house. Asami watched Korra leave, before closing her door. _Was it just me or w-were Korra and I about to kiss?_ Asami had to clear her mind, so she went to her workroom to work on some blue prints. _I don't like Iroh anymore, he's treated me so wrong. I don't know. Maybe Opal is right. I need to talk to her._ Korra had to clear her head as well. So she went to her in home gym. They had a built in indoor full size basketball court, just for Korra. She took a couple of shots just to get warmed up. I need Opal. Korra quickly took out her phone and sent Opal a text message.

  
**Korra (10:31pm): OPAL!**

**  
Opal (10:33pm): Yes???**

**  
Korra (10:34pm): I have a problem**

**  
Opal (10:35pm): you have an endless amount of problems lol but what is it**

**  
Korra (10:36pm): I have this weird feeling in my stomach...**

**  
Opal (10:37pm): ...eat something**

**  
Korra (10:38pm): No Opal! This is serious! Asami and I almost kissed...I think. But Iroh called her and we quickly pulled back**

**  
Opal (10:39pm): about fucking time! But you guys should've definitely kissed. So let me get this straight, you have a strange feeling in your stomach because you and Asami almost kissed and you like this feeling**

**  
Korra (10:41pm): I don't know. That's the thing, I'm her best friend. Maybe this feeling will go away. Yeah that's it I'll just give it some time.**

**  
Opal (10:42pm): keep telling yourself Korra. When are you gonna realize what you really want is right there in front of you?**

**  
Korra (10:43pm): ...I'll see.**

**  
Asami did the same thing as Korra. She texted Opal.  
Asami (10:43pm): Hey Opal**

**  
Opal (10:43pm): waddupp! Ironic you just texted me, I just got done texting your precious alpha ;)**

**  
Asami (10:43pm): and who might that be?**

**  
Opal (10:44pm): you know who ;)**

**  
Asami (10:45pm): Opal...Korra and I aren't going out...**

**  
Opal (10:46pm): Oohhhh so you admit it! Korra is your alpha**

**  
Asami (10:47pm): OPAL! I have a big problem here!**

**  
Opal (10:49pm): what is it?**

**  
Asami (10:50pm): Korra and I almost kissed...**

**  
Opal (10:51pm): I don't see a problem with that, except for the fact that you DIDNT kiss her**

**  
Asami (10:52pm): Opal! This is serious!**

**  
Opal (10:53pm): did you break up with Iroh yet???**

**  
Asami (10:54pm): no not yet, but I have something in mind**

**  
Opal (10:55pm): when are you gonna realize that you and Korra are in love with each other**

**  
Asami (10:56pm): I know best friends shouldn't feel the way I do...ugh this is frustrating**

**  
Opal (10:57pm): maybe you should talk to her**

**  
Asami (10:58pm): I'll think about it**

  
After Asami got off the phone with Opal, she finished thinking with her inventions in her workshop, then went up to her room. _Maybe I do like Korra...I don't know. Homecoming is in three more weeks, I still have time to think about this._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
On Sunday, Korra woke up and went straight to her indoor basketball court. She had to clear her mind off of the whole Asami situation. _Okay Korra think. You're taking your best friend to homecoming. But she has a boyfriend. AND she claims she's gonna break up with him soon. I don't understand why she won't just do it now. It will make life so much easier. And to top it off, you almost kissed her and you kinda liked it. I need to know if these feelings are actually real or if they'll go away._ Korra continued to practice until it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Asami tinkered in her workshop all day. Her father was expecting her to take over his billion dollar company right after high school and still expected her to go to college. She had a lot on her plate already. _Wow I've been working in the workshop all day, I'm starving._ Korra went upstairs to her room. _I wonder...maybe I should invite Asami over to eat. I'll just call her._

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hey Asami, um so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to eat? We can order some food and maybe practice our script." Korra asked. She and Asami were in the same acting class and had a project coming up.

  
"Yeah sure. Mill just get cleaned up a bit, then I'll be over."

  
"Okay cool. See you soon."

  
"Bye." Asami hung up and quickly hopped in the shower.

  
She let the hot water run down her body. She used her lavender shampoo to wash her hair that Korra always seems to like. _Should I talk to Korra about the kiss? Or should I just wait until I break up with Iroh? Ugh! This is so so placated!_ Asami threw on a pair of leggings and a tshirt, then headed over to Korra's. Asami typed in the gate code, then drove up the long driveway.

  
"Hey Asami." Korra said letting Asami inside her house.

  
"Hey Korra."

  
"So um I was just thinking that we can order something, then practice our script." Korra nervously moved her hand behind her neck.

  
"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me."

  
They walked to Korra's theater room and ordered theor food. They decided on Narook's, since Korra always wants water tribe food and that's the best authentic food around. Asami didn't mind eating it, in fact, she almost liked it more than Korra. They played a few games of air hockey before Korra's servants told her that their food had arrived. Korra insisted that her servants let her get their food. She was never one to let her servants do little jobs for her. But since her parents were always at work in their offices working on new ideas for Adidas, they thought Korra might need a little help managing herself. They walked to the front door.

  
"You ordered two bowls of seaweed noodles and a side of sea prunes?" The delivery person said. The delivery person was average height, long brown hair, and grey eyes.

  
"Yep that would be me." She looks just like Ashley.

  
Asami could tell that the delivery person liked Korra. The girl flared her scent to get Korra's attention. _Asami just control your anger. After all you and Korra are you are just ...friends?_

  
"Here you go." The girl handed Korra her order. Their fingers brushed in the process and the girl couldn't help but blush. Asami narrowed her eyes.

  
"Thanks." Korra smiled. "Hey um you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

  
"Nope. I've never seen you before."

  
"Are you sure? You don't go to Republic City High School do you?" Korra's brows furrowed.

  
"No. But you might know my sister Ashley. She goes there." The girl chuckled.

  
"Really?!" Asami and Korra said at the same time.

  
"Wait she's really your sister? How come you don't go to our school then?" Asami asked

  
"Well...she's more of an athlete so she goes to RCHS. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm athletic too, but I'm more into fashion. So I go to a fashion designing school in Republic City."

  
"Wow. That's really cool." Korra said.

  
The girl blushed. "Thanks."

  
"Well it was nice meeting you...?" Korra extended her hand.

  
"Anna." Anna shook Korra's hand.

  
"I'm Korra. And this is Asami."  
Asami flashed Anna a smile.

  
"Sooo...are you guys like dating?" Anna asked between gesturing between Korra and Asami.  
Asami took a quick glance at Korra. She met Korra's eyes. Korra turned to look at Anna.

  
"Um...I actually don't date." Korra said. Asami would be lying if she said she was a little disappointed in Korra's answer. But she wasn't mad, because she didn't say "no."

  
"O-Oh okay." Anna sounded a little disappointed. "Well I should be going. Bye!" She flashed a smile, then left.

  
Asami and Korra walked back to the theater room. Korra took out their food and immediately dove in. Asami took her time eating.

  
"Nice girl." Asami said. _I need to see of Korra is into this girl, but without making it seem like I care. Well I do care, but only because I don't wanna see my best friend get hurt._

  
"Hmm?" Korra was lost in her food and lost at Asami's statement.

  
"Anna is a nice girl."

  
"Oh. Yeah I guess. Way nicer than Ashley if you ask me." Korra said putting her empty containers in the bag.

  
"Absolutely." Asami chuckled. "She is totally into you."

  
"What are you talking about?" Korra was curious.

  
"I could smell her scent. She flared it. And she totally blushed when your hands touched." Asami smirked. _Okay good Asami. Just have to keep this up._

  
"Well you're very observant." It was Korra's turn to smirk.

  
"W-Well, anybody could see it." _She really caught me off guard._

  
"Relax. I smelled her scent." Korra chose her next words carefully. "She's not my type anyway."

  
"What is your type, miss I don't date anyone?" _Smooth Asami._

  
"Hmm, that's actually a good question. I don't really know since I've never dated anyone, but I'll definitely know it when I see it. She just wasn't it. What about you?" Korra grew a little nervous at her question that she just asked Asami.

  
"Well, I thought it was Iroh in the begining, but he just turned out to be someone who I don't wanna be with."

  
"He is pretty bad." Korra laughed.

  
After their "dating" talk, they began practicing their script for acting. It was about love and forgiveness. Mrs. Suyin Beifong, the acting teacher had partnered them up because she felt they would be a good fit for each other for this script. They practiced for three more hours, until they called it quits. Korra walked Asami to the door and she went home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Korra awoke to another Asami dream. She hated mornings, especially if it was a school morning because she had to wake up extra early. She groaned and took a cold shower. Her bulge did manage to go down a little. Like always, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, then headed to school.

  
When she walked into the building, she immediately spotted Iroh. I hope Asami breaks up with him today. He is such an asshole. Korra was at her locker when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around, and to her surprise it was Iroh.

  
"What do you want Iroh." Korra glared at him. Her and Iroh were basically the same height, so it made it easy for her not to back down to him.

  
"Just wanna say thanks, for asking Asami to homecoming." Iroh smiled.

  
Korra scoffed. "Oh please Iroh. You're not going with her because you're cheating on her with Ashley."

  
Iroh frowned. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

  
"It's none of your business. All I know is that you're cheating on Asami and let's just say she doesn't like it." Korra smirked.

  
"Well...we're gonna have to fix that aren't we. I'll make sure to give your little slut the best night of her life." Iroh smirked. He knew Asami was coming and Korra would fight him.

  
Korra punched Iroh in the nose. Iroh shoved her into the locker, but she immediately countered it and threw him on the ground. She was getting ready to knock his brains out when a hand grabbed hers.

  
"Korra stop! What are you doing?!" Asami yelled.

  
"A-Asami. I-I was just—" Korra got off of Iroh.

  
"Just beating up Iroh. Didn't I tell you I had everything under control?" Asami said. Korra could see the the tears in Asami's eyes.

  
"No he was talking about doing bad things to you Asami. I know you have everything under control but I just had to—"

  
"Iroh is that true?" Asami was frustrated, disappointed, hurt, and angry all at the same time.

  
"No! I was just thanking Korra for asking you to homecoming! And she claimed she saw me cheating then punched me!" Iroh exclaimed getting off of the floor.

  
"You have been cheating on me Iroh. With Ashley."

  
"No I haven't. If you saw me with her this weekend at Narook's, then it's not what you think. She was helping me plan the perfect date for us. Asami I know our relationship is going downhill, and I don't want that. I want you. Because I love you so much and I don't want to let you go." Iroh said taking Asami's hand.

  
"BS!" Korra yelled.

  
"Korra stop!" Asami yelled at Korra.

  
"It's true. What Iroh said is true. I was at Narook's over the weekend, and I saw Iroh and Ashley planning the perfect date for you. I work there. I was their waiter. And also Korra did just flat out lunch Iroh for thanking her." Shiro said. He was one of the brightest students in the school. Everyone trusted him.

  
"Yeah Korra did punch him without any reason." Some people joined in.

  
Korra was taken back. Why is he lying on me?! I did nothing wrong here! "That is not true!"

  
"Asami, will you go on a date with me this Friday night? I promise it will be the best one you've ever been on." Iroh asked pleadingly.

  
Asami looked at Korra. "Fine."

  
"Asami wait. I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. He's just going to hurt you—" Korra said, but was interrupted.

  
"I'm not some weak little girl! I can handle myself! I know what I'm doing trust me Korra." Iroh grabbed Asami by the waist and walked off. He turned around and winked at Korra who just stood their glaring at Iroh, not bothering to chase after her omega? Or her best friend?

  
"Korra, in my office now." Tenzin said.

  
Korra sighed. She looked at everyone around her and wondered why they would take Iroh's side. She looked at Shiro who looked like he had just wet his pants. He looked so scared. _I'm gonna make Shiro talk if it's the last thing I do. I can't believe Asami would trust all of these people over her best friend._ While Korra was walking away, she missed Asami glance back at her, giving her an apologetic look. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here's another chapter! Ahhhh don't hit me! I have something in mind. *wink* I was gonna make the date in this chapter but I figured I'll put it in the next one to make it longer lol. Hope you like it! As always comments and criticism is welcomed! Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post another chapter tomorrow! As always comments and criticism is welcomed! Also...I'm currently writing a new story where Korra and Asami are childhood friends. Asami moves away and eventually Korra and reunite in high school, where they've matured. Things will happen. *wink* It will be an omegaverse as well.


End file.
